pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG152: Weekend Warrior
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ |songs =Battle Frontier (song) Battle Frontier |machars =Ash, May, Brock, Max |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy |michars =Lilian, Raoul Contesta, Sukizo, Jeremy, Mandy, Nicholas, Female Coordinator, Male Coordinator, Contest audience, Concert audience, Jeremy's fellow band members |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., May's Combusken, May's Squirtle, Jeremy's Ivysaur (flashback), Jeremy's Venusaur, Jeremy's Butterfree, Vileplume, Exeggutor, Beedrill (x3), Machop, Farfetch'd, Bellossom, Marill, Shroomish, Breloom |major =Ash and co. arrive to Silver Town. May gets her 2nd Kanto Ribbon. |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |guest =Jeremy |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |local =Silver Town, Pokemon Contest }} is the 6th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Episode Plot May heard a Contest is taking place in Silver Town, so the gang went there. May sends Squirtle, but thinks they need some training. Squirtle is depressed, so May clarifies she only meant to amplify its skills, so tells Combusken to be ready for a battle. Later, a woman and her son try to find a man. May lost Squirtle, so she asks them, but they haven't seen it. Brock, Ash and Max come, so May tells her problem, to which Squirtle comes from Brock's back, being decorated in flowers. Team Rocket also sees the Contest, but Jessie is not interested and wants to set a Pokéblock shop instead. James and Meowth are surprised by this reaction. The announcer tells that the Contest is about to begin. The coordinators (from which among them is May) come. Just before the announcer tells to begin, a man comes to tell her one Coordinator has not shown up yet. The announcer tells Jeremy to come from the stage. Still, Jeremy is late, but shows up - he had a "talkative" client. He immediately comes to stage. After some performances, May is next. She sends Squirtle, who spins and uses Ice Beam, dazzling the stage and impressing the audience. Next, it uses Bubble, and as a result, a huge one is formed. Squirtle uses Ice Beam, popping the smaller ones and transforming the big one into an ice sculpture. Next, it is Jeremy's turn. Suddenly, the lights went out and Jeremy comes as a rock musician. He sends Butterfree, who uses Stun Spore and Poison Powder. It spreads the powders and uses Safeguard, impressing everyone. Jeremy goes to the final act, but the woman and her son come (the ones May asked where Squirtle was) to stop the performance. They think Jeremy looks and acts as a child. He does not want to abandon the stage, telling them it was his dream to be here and perform. May tells Jeremy is not finished. The woman tells her she has no right to interfere, but May says Jeremy might regret if he quits. The woman tells him to go, but Jeremy decides to stay to appease the fans. Team Rocket searches for berries, but cannot find any. The announcer tells the preliminaries are done, so to the next stage there will be four Coordinators - two unknown, May and Jeremy. Combusken uses Fire Spin on Exeggutor, defeating one of the Coordinators. Vileplume uses Petal Dance, but Jeremy's Venusaur uses Razor Leaf, cutting the petals and defeating Vileplume. So, the final fight is Jeremy vs. May. Jeremy thanks May for assistance earlier, though May tells it was him who took care of situation. Still, she will give her best on the Contest battle. Jeremy's child comes to Jeremy's wife, telling her they should stay. She remembers well the time Jeremy was a rock musician - everyone loved the band. Jeremy's child tells her the Venusaur was great, so she remembers well that he promised her before that he'll battle with Ivysaur. She promises to tell him more about Jeremy, but now Jeremy has battle with May. May sends Combusken and Jeremy his Venusaur. Venusaur starts with Razor Leaf, though Combusken burns the leaves with Fire Spin, while Venusaur negates the attack with Vine Whip. Venusaur uses Frenzy Plant - some plants come put of the ground. Combusken evades, but one hits it. Combusken stands up, so May is left in a tough position. Ash tells May to see Venusaur - it is exhausted. Combusken uses Quick Attack, hitting Venusaur and pecking it. Venusaur pushes Combusken away and follows with Frenzy Plant. Combusken uses Fire Spin, but the plants combine and negate the attack. Combusken uses Quick Attack, but one of the plants hits Combusken, leaving May with only a few points left. However, Combusken charges and uses Sky Uppercut, defeating Venusaur. May gets the Silver Town ribbon. Later, Jeremy goes out and his son and wife come to congratulate him. They go away, happily with the performance he and his Pokémon gave. Still, at night, Team Rocket searches for berries, even if they know the Contest ended. Jessie sees a spiky berry and goes to get it, but it is actually Beedrill's back horn. So, they are being chased away. Debuts Characters *Mandy *Nicholas *Jeremy Move Frenzy Plant Gallery Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes featuring May receiving a Ribbon Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes animated by Megumi Yamashita Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yukihiro Shino Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka